Some Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards for wireless communication allow communication in Industrial Scientific Medical (ISM) radio frequency bands, for example, for devices in a wireless local area network (WLAN). However, some non-IEEE 802.11 devices operating in an ISM band may cause performance degradation for neighboring IEEE 802.11 devices. These interferers include, for example, a microwave oven, a Bluetooth device, a cordless phone, or the like. The interferers may reduce throughput in the WLAN, may reduce link performance in the WLAN, or may cause a shutdown of a wireless link.